


Blue Script vs. Black Steel

by MechanicalTrash



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Hero AU, hero Gajeel Redfox, villain Levy McGarden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalTrash/pseuds/MechanicalTrash
Summary: Heroes, villains, two opposite forces.However, in the end you never know who is behind the mask.Could be your neightbour. Your best friend. Or maybe your crush?
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 15





	1. Black Steel's Frustration

Black Steel increased the speed of his motorcycle. He couldn’t lose the speeding car in front of him. He had let Blue Script get away too many times before, not this time. He swore he would bring her into headquarters. He had been put on her case about two weeks ago when her activities really put her on Fairy Tail’s radar. You see, Fairy Tail was an organized group of superheroes that tried to protect the country of Fiore from the enormous stream of supervillains going around lately.

How did all of this come about? Well, a series of experiments, trying to find a way to enhance soldiers, lead to an explosion. The wave caused about 10% of the inhabitants of Fiore to gain some type of power. Not all of them were as strong as Black Steel’s, though.

Anyway, back to the chase. Black Steel didn’t know how it was possible, but he was slowly losing sight of Blue Script’s escape car. He had tinkered enough with his motorcycle to make sure he would rarely be outdone speed-wise. However, somehow the small villain’s vehicle was leaving him behind.

Turning around the corner he had seen the car disappear a bit earlier, he tried to bring the vehicle back in sight, only to realize it was gone. Black Steel parked on the side and yelled out in frustration. Lost her once again. Salamander would never let him live it down.

With a foul mood, he returned to the Fairy Tail headquarters. It was a large building smack in the middle of the city of Magnolia. His boss, ‘The Master’ didn’t believe in being inconspicuous. He thought a huge superhero headquarters would demotivate any villain wanting to mess with Magnolia and Fiore.

The Master was more than a little concerned about the fact that Blue Script hadn’t been cornered yet. It was time to pull out some other resources, to ensure the villainous act of the little lady could be put to a stop. Blue Script had been breaking into important science facilities and stealing equipment. Nobody, not even the scientists that worked at these facilities, knew what they could be used for. It didn’t seem to make sense.

Black Steel didn’t care what the villainess’ plan was, he was going to make sure to stop her before she could even put her plan into motion.

-

Levy was the first to arrive at the coffee shop, as per usual. She hated being late more than anything. Besides, it gave her an opportunity to wake up a little more, without the noise usually made by Jet and Droy. She started mopping the floor of the little shop. They’d forgotten to do so the previous evening. Right about when she finished the task of making the floor shine, Jet and Droy entered the shop, happily greeting their blue-haired friend.

Levy smiled and greeted them back, but wasted no time putting them to work as well. She ordered to put the rest of the shop in order, while she would be bringing the baked goods from their fridge to the vitrine in the front.

By the time the three of them finished their tasks, it was time for the shop to open. Levy hastily put her apron on as the first customer walked in. She smiled as she recognized the man as a regular. It was an old man named Makarov, and he always came in for coffee and some sweet snack to accompany it.

The bell of the door rang again as a woman, who wasn’t a stranger to the blue-haired girl either, entered. The woman was named Erza Scarlet, fitting as she has beautiful red hair.

“The usual?” Jet asked as he got the coffee machine started. The two always got the same order, the only thing that differed from time to time was the treat they chose to eat. The pair nodded in reply to Jet.

“Anything that catches your fancy?” Levy asked as she noticed Erza stare at the strawberry cake. The redhead immediately asked for it, nearly drooling. If you saw her, you’d think she was starved.

“And you, Makarov?” Levy said as she started cutting a piece of strawberry cake.

“One of your beautiful cupcakes would be lovely, miss McGarden.” the old man replied with a smile.

The two customers picked their usual table and sat down, starting a conversation, while Jet and Droy got to work on the coffee and their female colleague decorated the plates with the snacks. The girl loved to spend time decorating the plates. Sadly, she didn’t get the opportunity to put much effort into it when the shop was busier.

Once everything was done, she served it to the two customers, who thanked her politely. Erza dug into her cake almost immediately, seemingly enjoying it a lot.

Like usual, the morning was rather busy, which is why Levy had Jet and Droy to help her out. Lots of people came by for breakfast or just their morning coffee before they would start their workday.

When the morning rush was over, Jet and Droy went home as it was calm enough for Levy to handle on her own. Since there was no one to serve at the moment, the girl took the book she had brought with her and lost herself in the world of fiction for a bit.

Around noon, it was getting busier again. Luckily, Lucy was in time for her shift. Lucy was a friend of Levy’s, who had applied for a job at the coffee shop in order to pay for rent. Turned out they both shared a love for books and bonded over it a lot.

“Ah! Hey Lu! Just in time to help me out!” Levy exclaimed as she spotted her friend. Truth be told, she was already having trouble handling the customers. Lucy threw on her apron and got to work.

The two of them had a lot of work on their hands, but they handled the busyness without any problems. Once it calmed down again, the two girls took a seat and gave themselves a second to take a breath. Levy had made both of them some coffee and grabbed a cupcake for each of them to enjoy. They deserved a break, after all. The girls chatted away about the latest books they had been enjoying when two men entered. Lucy recognized them immediately. Natsu and Gajeel. They were construction workers that were doing a job nearby. They came by every afternoon during their break.

Gajeel seemed to be in a bad mood. Well, he usually looked rather angry, but it was even worse today. Which is why Lucy asked Levy to handle it this time. The blue-haired girl jumped up from her seat and rushed to the men to serve them. She smiled at them until Lucy drew her attention in the corner of her eye. The blonde motioned that she had something on the corner of her mouth. Levy hastily wiped it away, it was some icing from her cupcake. She was slightly embarrassed as she looked to face the men again.

“Errr, sorry about that. How can I help you today?”

The pink-haired one, Natsu, laughed a little. “Don’t worry about it, happens to the best of us. Anyway, for me a latte coffee and frangipane cake please.”

Levy nodded as she started the coffee machine and then looked at Gajeel expectantly, waiting for his order.

“Black coffee.” he grunted. He was definitely in a bad mood, and the barista couldn’t help but wonder what got the construction worker all riled up.

“Anything to eat?” she asked. The only reply she got was a shake of the head.

The two men took the table next to where Lucy was sitting. Natsu immediately struck up a conversation with her. He often spent time talking to the blonde, if she wasn’t too busy serving other customers. It was kind of obvious he had a bit of a crush on Lucy, and Levy thought it was absolutely adorable.

Levy brought the two men their orders and put a cupcake down for Gajeel as well. The black-haired man raised his studded eyebrows at her.

“I didn’t order this.” he said.

Levy smiled. “I know, you just look like you need it.” and with that, she walked back to the counter and started cleaning it, since she made a mess decorating.

Then, Jet and Droy walked in the shop, ready to take the last shift of the day together with Levy. You see, the shop used to belong to Levy’s mother. After her passing. Levy decided to keep the shop open. She used to do it all by herself and soon started to need help. Her childhood friends Jet and Droy had offered to help her out, which she was very grateful for.

The two boy’s faces turned rather sour when they noticed Gajeel was sitting there. They somehow had never been able to get along with the rough-looking man. With Natsu, however, they didn’t seem to have a problem. Gajeel’s mood didn’t exactly get better when he noticed the two enter either. He decided it was the perfect moment to get back to work and got up, leaving the money on the table and left the shop. Natsu did the same and wished the workers a good afternoon. Levy sighed and cleaned off the tables, delighted to see Gajeel had finished the cupcake she had given him.

Lucy took off her apron and waved at her coworkers before going home. And thus, the last shift of the day began.

-

Natsu walked next to Gajeel, back on their way to work. He was kind of tired of his friend’s bad mood. Usually, he cheered up after visiting the coffee shop (which he blamed on the fact of Levy working there, but he couldn’t be entirely sure).

“Geez, lighten up a little would you?” Natsu groaned after Gajeel groaned for the millionth time that walk.

The larger male rolled his eyes. He didn’t care the smaller one was annoyed by his mood. He was mad and that was that. Not even the delicious cupcake from the coffee shop could sweeten up his mood.

“What’s up with you? You aren’t still mad about the chase, are you?” Natsu asked.

Gajeel grunted again. Of course, it was about that stupid chase. He was supposed to bring in Blue Script, and he failed every time. How could such a small human being so good at outsmarting him? He hadn’t had this much trouble with a villain since he fought Phantom Lord’s Jose.

But Blue Script’s reign wouldn’t last for much longer, he would make sure of that. The whole Fairy Tail intelligence team was working on finding the villain’s secret identity. It would be much easier to confront her if she was posing as a normal civilian.

He kept checking his phone to see if there were any updates on that yet, but there were none. It frustrated him even more. He hadn’t even been able to really enjoy the visit to the coffee shop, which he usually really looked forward to. He just hoped the blue-haired barista, Levy, would be able to forgive his rudeness.

Natsu, fed up with Gajeel staying silent, decided to speak up again. “Stop thinking about it so much. You’re not alone, we can help you stop Blue Script.”

Gajeel shoved his partner, effectively shutting him up. The pink-haired male should be more careful with talking about their ‘side-job’ like that in public.

“Someone’s going to hear you, you idiot.”

Natsu puffed his cheeks at that. Gajeel just _had_ to be a rude bastard about it, didn’t he?

“Besides, I don’t need any help. I will catch this Blue Script without your help.”

Gajeel wasn’t salty. No, not at all.


	2. VS Titania

Blue Script and her two sidekicks, High Speed and Darkseed reached their destination. The three of them were often referred to as team Shadow Gear. One of the journalists reporting on their crimes had come up with the name, and it had stuck in the minds of the public.

The villainess made sure her the hood of her blue cape and her facemask were well in place, she didn’t want to make sure she, under no circumstances, could be recognizable. Her two followers made sure to check their disguises as well.

The leader of the group took out a device from her white bodywarmer, which she wore over her white and orange jumpsuit, and held it next to the alarm. Within a few seconds, the alarm was down and the group of three could enter.

Boring. That was all Blue Script could think of as she entered the science facility. They had been doing this for weeks and she wanted to make more progress in her plan. Luckily, this was one of the last items she needed to get started on that.

Darkseed stood guard at the entrance of the facility, while High Speed and Blue Script proceeded further into the building, searching for the location of their needed item. After passing several research rooms, they finally found what they were looking for.

Blue Script adjusted the white gloves she was wearing, to make sure she was fully protected and put her hand in the cooler where they had found it. She pulled out several tubes filled with a liquid that was colored unnaturally blue. High speed held up a cooling case where the tubes could be stored for transport. The whole operation took a while since the girl had to be very careful with the substance. It was highly reactive after all. Once they got as much as they needed, they started back towards the entrance.

“GUYS! HEROES!” Darkseed yelled, warning his fellow villains. He had been unable to stop them with his plan powers.

Blue Script cursed a little. How did they always know where to find her? She made sure she wasn’t too obvious with where she was striking next, and she always threw in some stuff to throw them off their track. Black Steel and Salamander blocked their way. Of course, Black Steel was involved, it always had to be that pain in the ass. Of course, the villainess was slightly pissed off. How

“High Speed! Take the case back to the lair. Make sure you’re not followed.” she ordered.

The man in question nodded and activated his powers, rushing past the two heroes that were now blocking their way. Luckily, no one could realistically keep up with him. Black Steel cursed as he saw Salamander trying to stop the speeding male, but fail miserably. It made him turn his anger towards the small figure in front of him.

“Don’t even dare dream of getting out of here.” he growled at her.

Blue Script wouldn’t admit it, but she was a bit scared. Getting past one hero wasn’t usually a problem, Two? That would be something else entirely.

She had faced off with Black Steel a few times before, and could somewhat predict his moves by now. However, she had never had a run-in with Salamander before and she wasn’t sure what he was capable off other than was reported on in the news. Luckily, the small girl wasn’t alone. Darkseed was still there as well. He crept up behind the two heroes and signaled his leader to follow his lead. She trusted him and gave him a small, unnoticeable nod.

Darkseed grabbed some seeds from one of his many pouches on the belt that he wore in an X-shape over his torso. He threw the seeds at the feet of the heroes and vines started sprouting out of them, wrapping around the two men’s feet and legs, effectively trapping them.

While Black Steel and Salamander were distracted by the plants that were trapping them, Blue Script took a smoke bomb out of her white toolbelt and threw it, using the time to escape along with her accomplice. Little did she knew the two heroes had enhanced hearing and could hear her knee-high white boots as she ran. Black steel formed his arm into a large, steel pole and lashed out to the escaping villains. He missed them only nearly and the two picked up their pace.

Salamander used his flames to burn away the plants while Black Steel made sure to get rid of the smoke. However, by the time they had done that, the villains were long gone and they had lost them once again.

“YOU HAVE TO BE SHITTING ME!” Black Steel yelled as he realized Blue Script had once again been smarter than him.

-

Blue Script and Darkseed finally reached the lair and met up with High Speed. He wanted to hug his leader, being glad that she was safe, but she just cut to the chase.

“How are the samples? Did they get here safe?” she asked.

High Speed sighed, accepting that right now, he was nothing more than her accomplice and nodded. He held up the case with the samples and opened it to show that they were indeed unharmed. Blue Script sighed in relief and took off her hood and mask, revealing her signature messy blue hair. The two men followed suit in taking off their disguises.

“That was enough for tonight, boys. Let’s go home and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day at the shop after all.” Levy said with a smile. Jet and Droy always agreed she was a lot nicer and more enjoyable when she was her normal, cute self.

She went to a separate room and changed out of her villain costume and back into her normal orange dress. Her friends did the same and then walked Levy home. After all, neither of them would allow any harm to come onto their favorite person.

-

Gajeel was in a bad mood again. Every time his mission failed, it would make him very sour. His mood had been so bad he had lashed out to a client and was sent home to cool off. The black-haired man didn’t feel much for going home. There was nothing to do there except for thinking over his failure once again. So where else could he go?

Life decided to answer that question for him as he crossed paths with Juvia. Juvia was a friend of Gajeel, and he hadn’t seen her in a while as the blue-haired woman had been out of the country for her job. Coincidentally, they happened to cross paths.

“Oh, Gajeel! Juvia is happy to see you!” she had exclaimed as she saw him.

“Juvia? I didn’t know you were back.”

“Juvia came back yesterday, along with Gray. He is getting updates at headquarters right now.” the blue-haired woman explained.

Gajeel grunted in response. So the ice bastard was back huh? Maybe he would be able to surprise Blue Script. Gray wasn’t a well-documented hero so she most likely isn’t informed about what he can do. Juvia could be of help as well. Usually, Gajeel wouldn’t need to ask help from people, but Blue Script roaming free was getting on his nerves and he was willing to ask for help if it meant putting that criminal behind bars.

“Oh! Juvia has a great idea!” the woman exclaimed. “We should go get coffee so we can catch up. Juvia can see Gajeel can use a distraction as well.”

Before the black-haired man had a chance to object, he was being dragged towards a familiar coffee shop. Seems like this was a popular spot for all of Fairy Tail’s heroes. Gajeel reminded himself to never let the damn Salamander know about any spots he liked because he would just inform everyone about it.

They were greeted by Lucy when they walked in. Levy didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. Gajeel would never admit that he was ever so slightly disappointed by that. It did strike him as weird though, she usually always was present in the shop.

-

She knew was taking a risk, being active in plain day. But she was sure her disguise hid her real identity well enough to chance it. This time, she would be on her own. After all, Levy couldn’t ask Jet and Droy for assistance, since the shop had to run, and it would be too suspicious if the three of them didn’t show up to work. She didn’t need any rumors starting.

Pulling the hood over her head, Blue Script left her hideout and kept to the shadows. Luckily, her target wasn’t too far away. She knew the way rather well, she’d been there enough as her everyday alter-ego. The short girl halted in front of the building with a withering sign. No matter how run down it looked, you could still clearly read the letters: _McGarden Laboratories._

The girl went around the back and broke a window, climbing through it easily, thanks to her small frame. She felt nostalgic being here. It had been a while. She could recall all the days her father took her to work, she would always run around the lab and ask her dad about all kinds of experiments he was working on. The man would try to explain to his daughter as well as he could, but the young girl rarely really understood.

Blue Script didn’t have the time to waste to reminisce about her parents. She was here for something important. She hurried to what used to be her father’s office. She opened the drawers of the desk in the middle of the room and quickly found what she was looking for. A folder with her father’s notes.

Slipping the folder under her cloak, she rushed back outside, hoping to avoid any run ins with heroes. If luck was on her side, heroes were just as afraid to come out during the day as villains were. Sadly, luck was not on her side. She came to that realization when a blade hit the wall next to her head.

Blue Script followed the blade to the hand that was holding it and she was met with the fiery stare of none other than Titania, her eyes were peeking out of the helmet of her armor. Titania has always been known as a bold hero, so her showing up in the daylight wasn’t much of a surprise.

“So you’re the one that has been giving Black Steel so much trouble? I can barely see why.” her stern, modified voice spoke.

Blue Script couldn’t blame her for underestimating her. After all, she really wasn’t much of a threat. At least not when it came to a physical fight. But what she didn’t have in strength, she made up in brains. Because if there was one thing that this little girl had plenty of, it was brains. Those brains of her were in full motion trying to find a way to escape the hero. Titania had a near-perfect track record, after all.

Titania, of course, wasn’t going to wait for the little villainess to come up with a plan. She swung her blade at her opponent, who quickly ducked out of the way. One advantage to her small body was that Blue Script was really agile and quick on her feet.

Titania quickly noticed that her armor was slowing her down too much, so she used her powers to change her armor to something lighter. The new sword was also lighter which made it a lot harder for Blue Script to dodge. The most stressful moment for the villain came when the blade cut her lower arm, through her suit.

Blue Script started cursing. She needed to get out of here before Titania would really mean the end of her plans. When she saw a sunny spot in the alley she was currently facing off with the villain with, she was finally hit with an idea. She was going to use Titania’s strength, her amazing armors, against her. After all, they were really well taken care off and looked perfectly shiny.

Quickly jumping back while dodging attacks, Blue Script lead her opponent towards the sun. Finally, when Titania took another swing at the small girl, she got blinded by the sun bouncing off of her sword into her eyes. This was the opportunity Blue Script had been hoping for. She clicked a button on her boots, making springs pop out of the bottom. Using those springs, she quickly fled before Titania was able to regain her composure.

Once back at her lair, Levy shed her disguise and put the folder she had taken in her own laboratory. She was still kind of stressed due to the close call with Titania, but she was relieved that she managed to get away. She realized she was going to get more and more high-end heroes sent her way since she was really becoming a threat now.

Levy sat down for a bit. She still had an hour before she was expected back at the coffee shop. She stared at her father’s folder. It saddened her that she had to break into property that was technically hers, but due to the nature of the building, she hadn’t gotten any clearance to enter the building yet. They wanted to make sure there was nothing classified or dangerous present in the lab. However, she was sure her father would have wanted her to get his notes either way.


End file.
